twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Stone (Crimson Fury)
Agent Stone is the driver of two different vehicles throughout the Twisted Metal series. In Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, he is associated with Crimson Fury. However, in Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is a different person and appears as the driver of Outlaw. Twisted Metal A special agent going head to head with the US Government in search of an item that could liberate the world... Vehicle: Crimson Fury Wish: He has been hired to win the tournament by an underground freedom organization. If he is victorious, he is to claim an object that could liberate the world. Special Weapon: Crimson Blade A thin red armor melting laser. Very precise to have at your command. A metal slicing laser beam! Line up your shots with this. It's hard to use, but well worth it if you get a direct hit! Special Weapon: 2/5 Speed: 5/5 Handling: 5/5 Armor: 1/5 Wish: Obtain a recorder box proving alien existence and reveal it to the world. Ending: Twisted Metal: Black Agent Stone comes from a family with a strong tradition in law enforcement. Both his father and uncle were cops, and so was their father. When he graduated from school, Agent Stone followed their footsteps and joined the police force. During his training, it was discovered that he was an exceptional shot - one of the best. That was when he was assigned as a sniper. People always wondered if Agent Stone minded killing, but to him it was part of the job. On the rare occasions that he did have to use lethal force, there was never another choice. It was either kill the bad guys or somebody's son or daughter didn't come home that night. He was their guardian angel, they needed him and his abilities. But deep inside, Agent Stone was getting restless... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: SUICIDAL HOMICIDAL Vehicle: Outlaw Info: Male Age: 35 Disorder: Dissociative amnesia caused by trauma, episodic depression Treatment: Intensive regression therapy, antidepressants, No visitors, unpredictable. Wish: Humiliate the terrorist, but this time without any civilian casualties. Voice actor: J.S. Gilbert Story One night, there have been terrorist activities at a apartment building, a swat team sent to take them out as they where planning a doomsday cult. Agent Stone is on top of a roof of the other side, watching a terrorist on a phone. When Stone was given an order to open fire he shoots wildly, stating that the group had committed high crimes throughout the city, Stone was enraged he lost control, determined to bring the killers down. By the time he shot down the terrorist, he realized that he also shot hostages. Shocked of what he done, was going to commit suicide by shooting the rifle into his mouth, but is out of bullets. He was placed in Blackfield Asylum where he lived the guilt for a couple of years. Calypso came to see him, knowing him for the contest that Stone is invited for, Calypso tossed a bloody teddy bear in of Stone, knowing of his incident. Calypso said if Stone wins, he gets a second chance to undue his mistake. Unable to live through the guilt he couldn't refuse, he enters the contest. Dialogue 1. I'm fooling myself if I think Calypso can undo the wrong that I have done. My crime was so heinous I cannot be forgiven. 2. It's hard to give up the past. It stays with you like a fever. It's the very thing that caused the accident. 3. I used to arrest people for playing Calypso's game. Look what I've become. I'm willing to murder others just to win. 4. Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can find a way past his force field I can beat him. 5. It's my fault that family is dead. I should have stayed focused. Dear God- Why didn't you let me die? 6. This place is tight-like an indoor firing range, except the targets are bigger. I must keep moving if I want to survive this. 7. The last fight in the contest. If I win, I'll get my second chance. I just hope it's enough to save that family. 8. I know this man. He's a fellow officer; a good cop. But I may have to kill him if I want to change my past... Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Agent Stone is a young gentlemen who fancies himself to be a British Secret Agent! He enters the contest to stop Billy Calypso's bullying ways! Vehicle: Crimson Fury Wish: To stop Billy Calypso from bullying any more. 'Ending: '''Agent Stone corners Calypso in his computer lab and pulls out a pistol, but it is only a water pistol. Instead of spraying Calypso with the water gun, Agent Stone spray's Calypso's cat, causing the now-furious cat to attack Calypso. Twisted Metal: Head-On Agent Stone has a very brief cameo appearance in Agent Shepard's ending. He only has about one line to say, and he is seen pushing down the girls that surround Calypso's throne also pointing a gun at Calypso himself. He looks as he does in the first game, wearing his sunglasses and his short hair. This time, he wears a grey suit instead of a black one. In that game, he is voiced by Peter Lurie. Twisted Metal: Lost Having been caught in a timeloop at the end of Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is forever forced to relive the night he won the Twisted Metal contest. Each night he stands before Calypso, prepared to be redeemed... and each night ends with a bullet straight through the brain. For Agent Stone, there is no escape... Trivia *Agent Stone's personality and motives are based off of James Bond 007. *Although Agent Stone is British, his accent in the original live action ending for ''Twisted Metal was American. *Agent Stone is the only character that doesn't appear on-camera in the original endings. This is likely a nod to Ernst Blofeld, the usually-unseen nemesis of James Bond. *It is likely that Agent Stone died canonically as he never appeared in later games. *In Twisted Metal: Black, it is speculated that the terrorist that kills Stone is Calypso, himself. This would explain Calypso's sunken eye. Agent Stone also refers to Calypso as a "dirtbag." *It is considered that Agent Stone in Twisted Metal: Black is stuck in a time-loop, as his Twisted Metal: Lost bio states he is forever forced to relive the night he won Twisted Metal, and each time he wishes to relive the night he killed the mother and daughter. Each time, he dies, and the cycle starts over. *Agent Stone in the vehicle select screen in Twisted Metal: Black, and Agent Stone in the cutscenes look drastically different due to all of the pictures character selection screen for being taken the time of the beta. This is also the case for Bloody Mary and Billy Ray Stillwell. *In his middle scene, the terrorist he kills looks identical to John Doe. *It is possible that Agent Stone in Black is Sweet Tooth's interpretation of law enforcement as a whole: Miserable lunatics who kill the very people they are bound to serve and protect. Since Sweet Tooth is likely in conflict with the real-life police frequently, it makes sense for him to view the police this way. *It's unknown how Agent Stone can participate in the events of Twisted Metal Lost, considering he's apparently stuck in a time loop. It's possible that someone got him out of the timeloop. *The Agent Stone from Black could be Sweet Tooth's interpretation of the Outlaw drivers, trying to make things right, for all of society, (However failing or being tricked by Calypso, in hindsight). Quotes Twisted Metal (Lost Ending): -"Well, that's the U.S. Government for you. People need to know about this stuff. Thanks, Calypso!" Twisted Metal: Black: -"For two years I've been imprisoned. Not a day went by when I didn't pray to God." Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Males